One in the Same
by CrystalisLeaves
Summary: A young boy is forced to live with a demon inside of him. He's constantly feared by all in his village. All except one. Courage, her name means. Will they truly find young love in one another? Gaara x OC
1. One in the Same

My first Gaara fic. Review please!

I do not own Naruto, and I never will.

**--**

_One in the Same and Never alone_

A young Gaara sat on a swing, lonely, clutching a small bear. He turned toward a group of children playing kickball and sighed softly, pulling up the drooping bear and hugging it close. '_My only friend,'_ He thought solemnly, the swing rocking forward and backward gently.

Soon, a stray red ball rolled up next to his leg, making him look toward the group. They were all staring at him, eyes filled with horror. As if on command, the sandy ground moved, raising the ball into Gaara's small arms. He jumped off the swing and stepped forward to the group. He smiled desperately, hoping no one would run from him this time. He took another step forward. 

As always, the children took a step back. One small girl screamed, and they all ran. And once again, Gaara was alone, sniffling lightly as he dropped the ball and returned to his place on the swing. 

Today however was different. A young girl stayed behind. She was unafraid, but hesitant. She approached Gaara in a sweet manner, hopping lightly with each step. Her soft brown hair rested comfortably on her shoulders and her soft violet eyes held no fear. She wore dark blue overalls and a small maple-coloured T-shirt. 

"Hi," said the young girl, without any sign of fear in her voice. She looked no younger than seven. 

Gaara looked up at her with a cat's curiosity. She smiled at him and sat onto the soft grass, her legs crossed. The young redheaded boy was bewildered at the sight of this: someone _not_ afraid of him. Besides his uncle, Yashamaru, this young girl was the only one to approach him, unafraid. 

"What is your name?" Gaara asked the girl, staring at her curiously, his sand circling around the now bright red ball that lay lonely, as Gaara once did. 

"Yuuki," said the girl, smiling up at Gaara sweetly. "My brother tells me it means courage. I already know your name. My brother used told me why people don't like to play with you... I bet it gets lonely..." 

Gaara smiled slightly, the sand now going limp and returning to its place on the ground. 

"It does..." said Gaara, an unnoticeable hint of sadness in his voice. 

"I mean, I think it's wrong to leave someone out because of something they had no control over. It wasn't your fault Kazekage-sama chose to put that... Thingy in you. I mean, it's just so wrong!" Yuuki fell onto her back and pouted softly, her face screwed up slightly into a somewhat angry look. 

Gaara laughed softly, hopping off the swing and sitting next to the young girl. 

"It must be sad, being so lonely all the time, huh Gaara-san?" Yuuki asked, staring up at the forming gray clouds. 

"Hai. It is... Sometimes I wonder why the sand protects me so much. If it didn't, I probably wouldn't be here right now..." said Gaara simply. Yuuki gave him a slightly shocked look. 

"You wouldn't? Why not, Gaara-san?" asked Yuuki, rather sadly. 

"Because life isn't worth living if you don't have anyone live it with..." His soft aqua eyes gazed at the dark sky, the gray clouds gathering around the sun, eventually drifting over it. 

"You don't have to go anywhere now, Gaara-san.." 

Gaara looked at her, somewhat shocked at her words. His eyes were wide and his jaw slightly fell from his small, slightly plump face. A familiar sensation came to him: the feeling of water gathering behind his eyes. It began to drizzle. 

Yuuki smiled and she sat up, scooting next to Gaara. "You are a very nice person. I don't know why other people won't come find out themselves..." Yuuki leaned against his shoulder softly. 

Gaara let out an inaudible small gasp, but smiled, a tear rolling down his plump little cheek, blending in with the hardening rain. 

"I..." said Yuuki nervously, looking down at the grass slightly. Gaara turned to her with a slightly worried look. 

"Hai?" 

Yuuki shook her head and looked up at him with a tearful smile. "I know how you feel... Because I don't have any friends either. All I have is my brother. My mother died and my father killed himself afterwards... I saw the whole thing... I don't understand why though. That's why I came to talk to you. Everyone ignored me. I felt left out. And I guess you do too. Will you be my friend?" 

Gaara was taken aback by this. He'd only just met this girl, and she'd wanted to be his friend? Wasn't she afraid he might hurt her? He gulped lightly and smiled, the rain only getting heavier. This was a first for him. 

"Umm... Sure?" He answered, quite honestly. What else could he have said? 

Yuuki smiled, laughed, then threw her arms around his neck. "Good! Now we'll never be alone!" She said muffled, as she'd began nuzzling into his chest. 

Gaara was more then speechless. This young girl... This young girl was brave enough to approach him. 'Maybe,' He thought, staring at the playful girl with a smile. 'Maybe it's because... We're one in the same...'


	2. A new Friend

Nope, I still don't own Naruto. And by the way, I have most of the chapters written, I just like to tease you guys P

**--**

**.:One In the Same, And never Alone Chap 2, New Friend:.**

_.:Recap:.  
Gaara was more then speechless. This young girl... This young girl was brave enough to approach him. 'Maybe,' He thought, staring at the playful girl with a smile. 'Maybe it's because... We're one in the same..."_

Several children watched from a distance, umbrellas and hats over their soaking wet little heads. 

"That Yuuki girl is such an idiot. Gaara could kill her if she does just one wrong thing!" squeaked a small girl, holding onto an older kids' leg. 

"I know. I feel bad for her. Oh well.. Just another corpse on the hands of the Kazekage's son." Another child responded. 

"Let's go. I don't want to see what happens next..." A child in the front of the crowd said, turning to leave. 

The rain only got harder, though the wind was no where to be found. Yuuki finally released Gaara from her little death-grip and they both sat in silence, staring at the gray clouds. Gaara had felt on top of the world since the gray clouds started forming. He had his first friend outside of family... And it felt nice. Somehow, his head would softly lean against her shoulder, the rain soon turning to hail. 

As quickly as rain turned to hail, his sand hovered over the both of the small children, protecting them from the hard hail. They both were soaked to the bone. Once the sand had moved, Yuuki slid closer to Gaara, her wet hair brushing lightly against his cheek. Gaara's cheeks turned pink and he wrapped his arms around the young girl's waist. More sand appeared from around the two, creating somewhat of an open dome/igloo, except the exit was small enough for their small bodies, and there was no crawlspace. 

Yuuki stared at the sky through the entryway, the hail dancing into the grass like snowflakes. The rain slowly began to let up. 

"Umm... Ya know, Gaara-san..." Yuuki said after a while. "I never really had friends before... All I have is my brother..." Gaara nodded in agreement. 

"Neither have I, Yuuki-chan..." said Gaara, scuffing her hair lightly. Yuuki let out a soft giggle and leaned against his shoulder softly, looking up at him shyly. 

"Gaara-san... I... umm..." mumbled Yuuki nervously. 

"Hai, Yuuki-chan?" 

"I've... Well... I've liked you for a while now... I have had friends before... but I know they didn't like me much... I don't really think of them as friends. They stopped talking to me all together when they found out... I like you..." Yuuki turned soft pink and softly tugged away from him. 

Gaara blushed, his small arm only bringing her closer. His actions were not his own; it was as if his arms were moving on their own accord. 

With a quick movement, Yuuki pulled away from him, sat up, kissed his cheek and turned away, her cheeks as pink as a fully-bloomed sakura. Gaara was dumbfounded, touching his cheek with the utmost curiosity and confusion. 

"Yuuki--" 

"I have to go," said Yuuki, crawling out of the dome, standing, then taking off full speed.  
The dome fully closed over Gaara, and he sat in the comfort of the sand, wondering what had just happened.


	3. Conversations Part 1

**.:One in the Same and Never Alone Chapter 3, Conversations Part 1:.**

_.:Recap:.  
The dome fully closed over Gaara, and he sat in the comfort of the sand, wondering what had just happened. _

Yuuki ran as quickly as she could. The rain only let up so little; hail pounded against the young girls' soft form. She winced as she ran, not daring to tear up at a time such as this. She could bear this pain anyway, she had no reason to cry. Besides, she was late as it is, and with tears clouding her eyes, she'd only get home later. It was safe not to let the pain take over.

She reached her home several minutes after leaving the dome. She entered her small house and wiped her feet on a welcome mat.

"You're late."

"I know, Aniki, but I was doing something and it started hailing."

"That's no excuse; you know very well what today is," said Yuuki's brother calmly, yet angrily, clenching his fists with frustration.

"Gomen-nasai Aniki! Gomen, gomen, gomen!! Please don't be mad..." pleaded Yuuki, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Please don't get angry... Not today..."

"Fine. I won't..." he said, looking at her with a wicked smile, sitting onto a recliner, patting his lap softly. "Come, Yuuki."

Obediently, the young girl came, hopping onto his lap lightly. She rested her head against his chest and whimpered softly, feeling his hand undoing the hooks of her overalls and sliding into the bottom of her shirt, onto her bare belly.

"Hush... Yuuki-hime... It's going to be fine..." He said, his finger softly circling the young girls' belly button. "Just pray to Kami-sama that Okaa-san and Oyaji-chan are content in their new life..."

His hand moved and Yuuki winced. 'It's okay... It's okay... It's okay, Yuuki..." She repeated in her mind as she felt her brothers hands roaming over her small, innocent body. Yuuki closed her eyes tightly and thought of Gaara, relaxing a small bit. The worst was yet to come.

"Oh Yuuki..." He breathed into her ear lightly. "Oyaji-chan and Okaa-san will be with you always... Pray for them on this day... The day you saw them perish..." Yuuki tried to drown him out, but his hands were hard to ignore. Soon, she'd jump off her brother's lap and run, through the heavy hail.

'I love you, Chichi-ue, I love you Okaa-san... Take Aniki with you... Because I'd rather be alone then to be with him...' Yuuki thought dourly as she ran, running toward where Gaara and the sand dome once lay.

"I hope he's there..." said Yuuki in a whisper to herself. "I just hope so."

But as she approached the spot where they were once lay under a dome of sand, she saw nothing left of either the dome or the beautiful redheaded boy. Her eyes clouded with tears, the rain hiding her teardrops cleverly. She fell onto the muddy grass, where the dome once was. Her overall were strained and muddy and her shirt no longer visibly maple. She sobbed, knowing she'd once more have to return to the prying hands of her older brother.

"Gaara... I know... That if it weren't for you... I wouldn't be here either..." She whispered to herself, sobbing into the grass and the rain beat her back. She knew he'd come looking for her... Soon...

--  
A/N:  
A very sad chapter, but the story is still yet to unfold.

Stay tuned.


	4. Conversations Part 2

Ok. Just to make this perfectly clear: I do not own Naruto, nor this entire chapter. This chappy is episode 70-something. It was just a tie into the story. :

**

* * *

**

**.:One in the Same and Never Alone Chapter 4, Conversations Part 2:.**

Gaara sat in his room that night, the sky a dark and beautiful onyx black. It was a terribly windy night and sand circled around the houses of Sonagakure, a sign of another oncoming storm. Gaara stood in front of his drawer, staring at a picture of his mother. He held a knife. Without notice of a new presence in the room, he attempted to stab the back of his palm. His attempt failed; as soon as the blade was thrust, the sand would automatically protect him.

"It's no use... The sand interferes." He sighed.

"Gaara-sama," a familiar voice rung through the air.

"Yashamaru..." Gaara turned to face his uncle.

"I was ordered by Kazekage-sama to be your caretaker. I am to keep an eye on your health and protect you. Please don't do such a thing in font of me." he said with a worried smile. Gaara looked down, his aqua eyes on the floor.

"But then again," Yashamaru continued. "The sand will protect you."

Gaara looked up at his uncle, his small, slightly plump face covered with an apologetic expression.

"Yashamaru, gomen."

"Oh, this? It's just a scratch." He said, the tips of his fingers on his bandaged forehead. He smiled slightly, his words referring to the actions of Gaara earlier that day.

Before daybreak, and before the storm, Gaara had kept his seat on the swing. The same scenario played itself, but instead of playful young Yuuki to approach him after the others left, he ran after the scared children, accidentally attacking Yashamaru with the sand in attempt to grab a running child. After this incident, he returned to his rightful seat on the swing, this time with his fluffy comfort.

Gaara's eyes returned to the ground once more.

"Do wounds hurt?" asked Gaara, his head slightly tilting up to look at his uncle.

"Just a little. It will heal quickly, though." Yashamaru replied, his eyes filled with soft sympathy as he stared back at the young boy.

Just outside, the wind picked up even harder, and sand rose all around the village. Sand flew through the air gracefully, the strong wind pushing it throughout the region.

"Hey, Yashamaru..." said Gaara, now looking straight up at his uncle. "What does pain feel like?"

Yashamaru grunted lightly, taken aback by this question. He looked down at the small boy with growing sympathy, his comforting smile fading slightly.

"I've never been hurt before..." Gaara continued. "So I was wondering how it felt..." His eyes once more turned to the ground, his expression simply forlorn.

"How should I explain this..." Yashamaru thought aloud, looking up at the ceiling with bewilderment clouding his normally smiling face. "It's painful and unbearable... Like, when a person is shot or cut, he becomes very ill at ease and he can't think normally." Yashamaru scratched the back of his head and chuckled softly, his face in a simple, yet slightly forced smile. "I can't explain it well, but simply put, it's not a very good condition to be in."

Gaara looked at him, his sadness only growing. His eyebrows quivered and his eyes were filled with a growing troublesome feeling. He stared at his uncle's bandaged arm, his brows only quivering more.

"Yashamaru..."

His uncle looked down immediately, his gaze turning to the small boy. "Hai?"

"Then, do you hate me, Yashamaru?" He asked, looking to the side with a somewhat resentful glare. He glanced down and let out a soft 'humph,' looking up at his uncle slightly, his eyes turning from sadness, to pain. His uncle only smiled slightly and chuckled.

"People hurt each other and get hurt during their lifetimes." Yashamaru said to the small boy. "But it is difficult to hate another." He gave Gaara a warm smile.

Gaara's face lit up and he grinned. "Arigato, Yashamaru! I think I understand what hurting it, now." He bowed slightly.

"Really?" Yashamaru gave him a slightly worried look.

"Maybe I'm injured, too, like everyone else. I always hurt here..." He rose his small hand to his chest, his thumb wrapped around the knife he'd held earlier. His hand softly grabbed his chest, right over his heart. "I'm not bleeding, but my chest really hurts here."

Yashamaru stepped forward and grabbed the knife from Gaara's small hand. He knelt down in front of him and cut his right ring finger. Blood spilt out of the side of the small wound and dripped onto the floor. Gaara gasped.

"Flesh wounds bleed, and they may seem painful... But as time goes by, the pain eventually disappears." Yashamaru explained. "And if you use medicine, the wounds will heal even faster. But the tricky wounds are the ones in your heart. Those are difficult to heal."

Gaara looked at Yashamaru, slightly bewildered. "A wound of the heart?"

"A wound of the heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it, and there are times when they never heal."

Gaara's hand once more returned to that place on his chest, and the sadness returned to his face.

"But there is one thing that can heal a wound of the heart." Gaara looked at his uncle hopefully, his eyes wide and curious. Yashamaru continued. "It's a troublesome medicine and you can only receive it from another person."

"What? How can I heal this...?" Gaara asked urgently, his small face filled with wonder.

"The thing that can heal a wound of the heart is... Love. "

"Love?"

"Hai."

"How can I get that?" Gaara asked, his eyes wide. "What should I do to get rid of this pain...?"

"Gaara-sama, you have already received it." Yashamaru smiled, turning to a picture of his late sister. Gaara turned his head as well. "Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you... It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person. Just like my sister. I believe that my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama. The Shukaku of the Sand is a living soul that is usually used for combat purposes. The sand automatically protects you because of love. I believe the will of your mother is inside the sand. My sister probably wanted to protect you, even after her death."

Gaara turned from the picture, to his uncle. "Yashamaru."

"Yes?"

"Thanks back there... For stopping me." said Gaara, smiling slightly.

Yashamaru bit the tip of his right ring finger, licking up the blood. "My pleasure. You are a person who is important and close to me after all, Gaara-sama."

Gaara approached his uncle, grabbing his arm slightly. His uncle pulled back a bit, staring at Gaara curiously. Yashamaru gave him a worn look as he bit onto his wounded finger, tasting blood for the first time.

'Can you feel my pain?' Yashamaru thought, his eyes slightly glimmering with anger while his face kept his worn look.

"It tastes like metal."


	5. The Morning After

A/N: No Synopsis this chapter ;)

* * *

**.:One In The Same and Never Alone Chapter 5, The Morning After:.**

The next morning, Yuuki woke on her parents bed, her face wet and her overalls filthy and torn. She lay next to her shirtless brother who worn a satisfied grin. She slid off the bed and sniffled softly, wiping up her plump little cheeks. She weakly limped over to her bedroom. Her legs were throbbing and she could barely lift her arms. She heard her brother snort softly and gasped, moving as quickly as she could. She grabbed a pair of black Capri's, a long-sleeved puce tee and a pair of plaid mini-boxers and headed for the bathroom. As soon as she locked the door, she heard her brother stirring loudly.

She put the toilet lid down and placed her clean clothes on top of it. Slowly, her tired arms pulled off her tattered, dirty overalls, kicking them to the side tiredly. She turned on the hot water and let the tub fill. As the water reached the rim, Yuuki turned off the water. Slowly, she slid into the tub, the hot water soothing her aching limbs. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she soaked.

'Aniki is still asleep, I bet...' She thought, sinking slightly, the water now touching her chin. 'Hopefully, I'll be able to get out of here before Aniki has to go to work...' She sighed, thinking back to the good ole days when she used to work around their late father's weapon shop.

"Chichi-ue! Chichi-ue!!" Yuuki giggled, holding a rather heavy box. "The shuriken and kunai have arrived!! Can I help display them? Please!" The young girl spoke with gusto, apparently very excited to be helping her father.

The elder man chuckled softly at his bubbly child. Patting her softly on the head, he nodded, grabbing the box from her small arms. "Hai, Yuuki-chan. You can help me. But be careful."

Yuuki giggled. "Ok, Chichi-ue!" She squeaked, a large grin spread across her face. 'It's been a while since I've helped Chichi-ue...' Yuuki thought as she and her father laid out the kunai and shuriken behind a shiny glass counter. As she placed each one neatly, she smiled, looking up at her father proudly.

Yuuki rose from the tub and slid out, letting the water drip from her body. Soon, she reached for her underwear, sliding them on slowly, trying to ignore the continuous throbbing of her arms. The aching in her legs however, subsided in the warm water. Quickly, she finished dressing and slid out of bathroom.

'Aniki is still asleep...' She thought, sliding back into her room and grabbing her sandals. She held them in one hand and tip-toed out of the house, careful not to wake her brother. She reached the door soundlessly. She opened the door, and a loud squeak shattered the precious silence. She heard her brother yawn; a sign he was going to wake. She dropped her sandals, slide them on, and ran, before her brother noticed her absence.

It was Saturday; she didn't have class today. She ran to the first place she thought of: the field where she and Gaara had once sat, hoping he'd be there, swinging solemnly.

'Hopefully, I'll see him today...' The young, lovesick girl thought. Upon her arrival at their 'spot,' she found not the redhead boy, nor the sand dome, but a small bear. It was his.

She approached the bear slowly. It was laying on the soft grass next to a lonely swing, the wind pushing it softly. She moved with the wind; her steps were light. She looked down at the bear, her eyes wide. The bear was just laying there...

She picked it up and took a seat onto the swing. The bear flopped over in her arms as she hugged it lightly. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slowly begin to swing. Her legs weren't moving, though, but she did feel small hands on her back every now and then. When she looked up from the small cuddly bear, she turned to see a redheaded boy, a smile on his face and his arms stretched out in front of him.

"Hi," said Gaara.

"Konichiwa Gaara-san!" Yuuki giggled, placing her feet firmly on the soft ground, ceasing the swinging. She slid off the swing and put the bear in her place, walking around and hugging Gaara softly. Gaara's aqua eyes widened curiously, but he hugged her back just the same. Suddenly, Gaara pulled out of the young girl's grasp, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Yuuki blushed severely, her cheeks seemingly ablaze.

"G-Gaara-san..." Yuuki stuttered, her hand softly placed upon her cheek. Gaara only smiled.

He took a few steps away and sat down on the soft grass, his legs spread out slightly, his arms perching him up. "Come, sit with me, Yuuki-hime!"

Yuuki was baffled, but consented. Leaning on Gaara softly, she sighed, staring up at the cloudy sky.

"Gaara-kun... Do you know what it's like to not love someone you're supposed to?" Yuuki asked bluntly. Gaara seemed surprised at this question, a serious look coming onto his face.

"Hmmm..." Gaara scratched at his chin softly. "I... guess I kind of do, Yuuki-chan..." He admitted. Yuuki continued staring at the sky, her eyes wide, but without the usual joyous gleam it held. Instead of that particular gleam, her eyes held a gloomy dullness.

"I hate my brother," She said solemnly. She hugged her knees, her eyes stuck to the graying sky.

Gaara looked at her, a bit shocked at the bluntness of her comment. "Well... Ummm... I sort of dislike my father..." he said softly. Yuuki turned to him, her eyes welled with tears. With a soft sob, she fell into his arms, crying into his chest lightly. Not long afterward, the grey sky would shatter, pouring cold rain onto the both of them. Once the rain fell, Gaara had covered them with the same sand shield he used when they met.

Yuuki sniffled and looked up at him, wiping her eyes with a small fist. Gaara looked back down at her, smiling slightly. They held their gaze, and slowly, Gaara wrapped his small arms around her securely.

"You're my best friend..." Gaara whispered to her. Yuuki smiled slightly and nuzzled into his chest lightly. "You're the only friend I've ever had..."

"Hai, Gaara-kun... You are my only friend as well..."

Gaara seemed slightly shocked. A girl such as this would be one with most friends. So cheerful and perky. 'I wonder why…'

"My brother is the cause..." Yuuki said sadly, leaning against Gaara's chest and looking over at a small window the sand shield had to offer. It made her chuckle. "He gives me bruises and leaves me feeling dirty. Like rolling around in a muddy puddle, but worse."

Gaara rubbed her arms softly, nuzzling into her soft brown hair. Her eyes were not that soft, loving violet they usually were, but hard, and violently angry. All at the mention of her brother. Gaara continued rubbing her arms tenderly. He felt small goose bumps rising from her soft skin. She began shivering.

"G-Gaara-kun..." She said softly. Her voice was hushed and she seemed to still be crying.

"Hai, Yuuki-san?" He said, looking down at her blushing face.

"Y-you're the first person to ever listen to me about this..." She stated softly, her voice shaking lightly. "I wouldn't even tell my Okaa-san if she were alive..."

Gaara's expression filled with a mix of emotions. Overwhelmed, he felt a tear roll down his plump little cheek.

"I..." Yuuki said softly. "I... think I love you, Gaara-kun... I-I mean… I've never felt this warm with someone since… Since… Okaa-san and Chichi-ue died…"

Gaara's eyes widened and his small heart pounded within his chest. He looked down at the tear-filled girl and smiled slightly, pecking her forehead lightly.

"I think so too, Yuuki... I think I love you too," Gaara said softly, his voice barely audible. He smiled softly to himself. 'If this is the feeling Yashamaru was explaining to me… If this is that feeling of that makes that pain in my chest stop… then I truly do love Yuuki-san…'

They stared at each for some while. The rain soon turned to hail, pounding softly on hard sand shield, not one dent being made. Yuuki was still teary eyed, but smiling. Gaara continued to hold her, and she sat up a bit straighter, now sitting on her knees while his arms wrapped around her waist. Her arms soon found their way around his neck. She knew what was about to happen. He, however, was oblivious to the oncoming event.

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. They both were blushing. Yuuki had always been forced to kiss her Onii-kun, but never with like this. Not soft or sweet with butterflies in her belly.

Gaara was shocked at her actions, but complied slowly, his lips pushing back against hers softly. He never felt as at bliss before. They held their lips for a good while. They parted, and the rain suddenly lifted. They turned the exit of the sand shield and laughed softly, nervously, but softly.

Yuuki stared at the small entryway for a long while, the sun shining brightly over the horizon. A familiar shadow came into view, and she squinted her eyes slightly. Suddenly, she jumped back, clinging to Gaara's small arm.

It was her brother.


	6. The Beginning Of The End

**.:One in the same and Never alone Chapter 6, the Beginning of the end:.**

_.:Recap:._

_Yuuki stared at the small entryway for a long while, the sun shining brightly over the horizon. A familiar shadow came into view, and she squinted her eyes slightly. Suddenly, she jumped back, clinging to Gaara's small arm. _

_It was her brother._

Yuuki gasped as she saw her brother come into focus, and continue to draw nearer. She clung to Gaara's arm and began breathing heavily.

"G-Gaara-kun…" She whispered to him, tears streaming down her face. "M-my aniki is coming…"

Gaara blinked, and then turned to the entryway of the sand dome. He saw a man coming closer. He didn't seem angry, nor did he look like he'd do anything bad to Yuuki. He looked toward the frightened girl, hugging her lightly. Suddenly, the sand dome's entry disappeared. He patted her head softly and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, Yuuki-san." Gaara said gently. "I won't let him hurt you…"

Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes shining with slight relief, but still glazed with fear. She and Gaara held each other, the silence around them comforting and relaxing. That is, until little Yuuki heard her brother calling her.

"Yuuki-hime!" He called, looking around the sand dome that sat in front of him. "She was supposed to help me with the shop today. Where did that child go to?" He said to himself, his eyes focusing onto the sand dome. "Hmm..."

Yuuki squeaked lightly upon hearing her brother's voice. She shivered hard, her clutch on Gaara tighter than ever. With a small wince, he softly pried her off of him, wiping away her tears with his sleeve. He crawled to the edge of the sand dome and waved her over. Sniffling slightly, she complied, crawling over to him. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before whispering.

"Go now… I don't want you to get in trouble over me," He said, smiling slightly. Yuuki, still sniffling a bit, nodded and wiped up her face.

"O-oh... Kay Gaara-kun…" She said softly as she dome began to open from the side. She smiled at him sadly, and crawled out, mouthing the word 'Bye…' to him.

"Oh, there you are," Her brother said, smiling down at her falsely. He knelt down and tilted his head to the side. "You were supposed to help me around the shop today, Yuuki."

"Hai… I know Aniki…" Yuuki said in a small voice. She smiled at her brother, though he detected a bit of fear coming off of her. He grinned sheepishly and turned his back to her, motioning her to climb on. And she did.

As they grew farther from the sand dome, Yuuki looked back, staring at the redheaded boy who sat where the dome once stood tall. He waved, and she smiled.

Her brother noticed that as well, a scowl coming over him. He didn't know what was going on between her and that… that monster, but he knew he had to stop it.


	7. Ending the Inevitable

_:One in the Same and Never Alone Chapter 7, Ending the Inevitable:._

**As they grew farther from the sand dome, Yuuki looked back, staring at the redheaded boy who sat where the dome once stood tall. He waved, and she smiled.**

**Her brother noticed that as well, a scowl coming over him. He didn't know what was going on between her and that… that monster, but he knew he had to stop it. **

The two reached their home in silence. Yuuki's brother had a thoughtful, yet angered look on his face. Yuuki felt cold, despite her sitting on her brother's warm shoulders. As he opened the door, she motioned him softly to let her down. With a scowl, he knelt down.

Slowly, she slid off his back, scurrying toward her room before he could stop her. Oddly enough, he made naught of an effort. He stood once more and walked into his own room, lying onto his bed, his face screwed up into an overly furious expression. He could not think straightly, and he felt like his veins were going to pop out of his toned arms.

Though rage rose and circulated throughout his body, he sat up, and although anger wanted to flood the silent house, he spoke with the utmost faux sweetness. "Oh, Yuuki-hime!" He called, in an almost singsong voice.

Yuuki jumped as she heard his call. She was calmly sitting on her bed, thinking of the palpable tension she felt while riding on his shoulders. She also felt his anger, despite his faux joy attitude, which construed he was, at least, content in mind. Slowly, she slid off her bed and scurried into the next room, standing before her brother coyly, staring at the floor.

"Y-yes, Aniki?" She said softly, her words stumbling through the air nervously.

His voice dropped, and she once again felt the burning anger in the air.

"Yuuki, would you care to tell me what you were doing with… that boy… in that dome?" He asked his voice filling with the rage and hatred he had once wanted to release.

Yuuki winced at his words. How did he know she was with him in the sand dome?

"H-he's my friend, Aniki… We were just playing a g-game…" She stuttered, tripping over her words once more.

This time, he stood, his hand gripping the side of his dresser. "Who was he?" He spoke, demanding an answer with his tone, every word like glass to her skin.

She didn't want to tell him because she knew what would happen if she did. However, it seemed as though she had no other choice but to. Softly, and almost inaudibly, she spoke.

"Gaara…"

And as soon as she spoke, the lamp hit the wall.

"SUBAKU NO GAARA?!" He yelled, making Yuuki wince softly. "THAT MONSTER?!" And once more, something glass hit the wall, only this time, Yuuki couldn't see the object. She already felt the tears gathering behind her eyes.

"I NEVER…" He started, quite loudly. "And I mean NEVER WANT YOU TO GO NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN. UNDERSTAND?!"

She winced once against at his loud tone, and nodded slightly. Only then, did she feel that familiar pain in the side of her face. He's slapped her, his palm hitting her face with brute force, sending her to the ground. She let out a soft cry and looked up at her brother with a scared, yet somewhat astonished look. He'd never been so angry before, although he has hit her, but never with such a force.

Tears streamed down her eyes as he came closer. She shrieked.

"Yes, Chichi-ue! I won't see him ever again!!" She curled up, staring up at him, sobbing softly.

"Chichi-ue…" He repeated, staring down at the young girl, his eyes still filled with anger, yet his face soft, and gentle. He knelt down and picked her up, a small squirm producing from her body. She stared at him slightly, tears still streaming down her face. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and smiled a faux warm smile. He patted her head softly and held her softly. "Chichi-ue wouldn't want you near that monster, Gaara…"

She glared at him, her eyes hidden within his chest.

"…He would've wanted you to be happy… the way you are now…" He continued petting her head, his free hand resting above her small behind. She turned dark red, biting her lip as she felt his hands beginning to wander all over her small frame.

This time, however, Yuuki didn't let him. She struggled under his hands, trying to pry them away from her tiny body. This made her brother wince lightly. He gripped her arms tightly and held her to his chest, squeezing her lightly.

"Yuuki-hime, remember… I'm the only one here for you. If you don't comply with me, you will be punished." He said in an aggravated voice, hugging the struggling Yuuki tightly. She squirmed and struggled and for the first time since the touching and beating began, she found her voice.

"I don't care! Punish me, beat me, do whatever, but I will not let you touch me like that anymore!" She yelled defiantly, struggling and squirming within her brothers grasp.

Her brother stared at her in awe, that the young girl finally had the courage to stand up to him. Though, this fact did not cloud the rising anger growing in his body. He threw her off his lap and stared down at her angrily, his fists clenched. He drew back his arm, and aimed at the small, pink bundle curled up on the floor.

Yuuki had begun sobbing, unbeknownst of the courageous feel that'd just come over her. She didn't say that, but she heard her voice scream it. Who was that courageous being that yelled that at her brother? It sure as hell wasn't her!

Now, she was scared for her life. Her brother began to punch her side, stomach and back. _Crack!_ There goes a bone. He stopped his punches once he heard a crack, staring down at the injured girl with fake sympathy. He reached out a hand, his fake sympathy growing slightly, becoming less faux. She swatted his hand away, something not so intelligent to do, as it only brought him more beating incentive.

He kicked her, now, but only once, in the stomach. She coughed hard, blood falling onto the hard, wooden floor. She sobbed, her tired, hurt arms trying to crawl from him. Sadly, she couldn't escape him. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her onto his lap, himself taking a seat back onto his rocking chair.

"Now, Yuuki-hime.." He said sweetly, rubbing her stomach softly. "Wouldn't you rather show your brother how much you love him? Or rather you continue getting punished?"

Yuuki wanted to hiss, but bit her lip, in case it would lead to another crack of a bone. She swallowed hard, and nodded.

"I-I love you, Aniki…" She forced out, staring up at her brother, her eyes pouring tears. She felt that broken bone, it poked at her skin threateningly, wanting to burst out and show it's clean, white surface. She winced as her brother held up her arm.

"Oh Kami-sama…" He said, astonished. He looked at her, then back at the wound, and smiled slightly. "You need to get fixed up before you can play with me, right Yuuki-hime?" He asked with a cheery grin.

Dourly, she nodded.


	8. The Hospital

A/N: There is absolutely no excuse for my lack of updating. I'm extremely sorry, for all you guys who waited.  
Don't hate me? :)

* * *

_.:One in the Same and Never Alone Chapter 8, The Hospital:._

**"I-I love you, Aniki…" She forced out, staring up at her brother, her eyes pouring tears. She felt that broken bone poking at her skin threateningly, wanting to burst out and show it's clean, white surface. She winced as her brother held up her arm.**

**"Oh Kami-sama…" He said, astonished. He looked at her, then back at the wound, and smiled slightly. "You need to get fixed up before you can play with me, right Yuuki-hime?" He asked with a cheery grin.**

**Dourly, she nodded.**

The two drove in silence, the only sounds breaking the peace being Yuuki's soft whimpers. Despite her painless attitude, the bone slowly peeking it's way out of her arm hurt like heck.

Yuuki's brother hummed lightly, not cheerfully, nor mournfully, just hummed a tuneless hum. She glared at him, staring at her arm with a wince. It did just _look_ painful. Besides that, she wanted to scratch it, but she knew it would make it even worse. So as they drove, no words were said.

Once arriving, they piled out of the car in a lazy fashion, waltzing into the hospital casually, as if the only thing wrong with the broken girl was a cold; nothing more nothing less.

There were several nurses lounging in the waiting room, chattering over coffee when the two walked in. One of them gasped, and another dropped her mug, sending the black, bitter contents all over the floor. The remaining nurses gathered around the small girl.

"What happened here?" A black haired nurse questioned. Yuuki's brother eyed her and the clip board she held. With a nervous chuckle he responded, "She fell out of a tree and landed on her arm."

The nurse nodded slowly as the others tended to Yuuki. They examined her arm, then walked her into another room for x-rays and such, while the young nurse continued questioning her brother.

"So," The nurse continued. "She fell out of a tree?"

He nodded, frowning slightly. "Hai. We were just playing around… poor girl." He shook his head, disappointed.

"A-arigato, Akuma," She said with somewhat obvious uneasiness in her voice.

In the back room, several nurses tended to Yuuki's broken arm. They ran every which way, gathering gauze, sterilized needles, bottles of iodine and other antibiotics to clean up the bone. Several minutes earlier, as she was smothered by nurses, the mischievous white bone decided to take a peek at the world. So now, she sat onto a bed, in the little blood stained backless dress, staring at the ceiling.

A curious nurse sat beside her, examining the opposite arm.

"Little girl, how did you get all these bruises and scars?" She asked, her eyes scanning old scars around her forearm and wrist and light purple bruises trailing over her elbow up to her shoulder.

Yuuki stayed silent. As much as she'd want her brother to get in trouble, she didn't want to be asked these stupid questions by an elders thinking they know what's happened like it was their own body being abuse.

"Yuuki-chan," The nurse repeated. "How did this happen?"

And again, she stayed quiet. Roughly, she withdrew her healthy arm, making the nurse jump and look away with a slight sadness.

"I'm one of the many people like you. I was abused too…" She stood, and left.

Yuuki shivered, turning toward the empty seat, glaring at it.

"You have no idea…"

* * *

A/N I know it's short. Sorry if I made you wait for such a crappy chapter.

I'll have 9 done by morning. Maybe.


End file.
